Excessive water production greatly affects the economic life of producing wells. High water cut, such as a water cut of greater than 50%, largely affects the economic life of producing wells and is also responsible for many oilfield-related damage mechanisms, such as scale deposition, fines migration, asphaltene precipitation, and corrosion. In such water production instances, methods and compositions for plugging and sealing subsurface zones that lead to high water cut in wells can be utilized to decrease the water cut.